


The Way We Move

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to fuck me,” Nicky says without preamble. His face is uncharacteristically grim, almost as if he’s preparing for a face-off in overtime, and Sasha is pretty sure he’s not joking around.</p><p>Or: Nicky is pregnant and turned on, and Sasha fucks him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Move

The sun is still high in the sky when Sasha returns from morning practice and he hums as he fits Nicky’s key into the slot. It always feels good to nap at Nicky’s place before a game and it’s the closest Sasha can get to him on game days, now that Nicky’s officially out of commission. 

“I’m back,” he calls out as he steps into the entryway. To his surprise, Nicky is waiting for him, standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I need you to fuck me,” Nicky says without preamble. His face is uncharacteristically grim, almost as if he’s preparing for a face-off in overtime, and Sasha is pretty sure he’s not joking around.  

“You feel okay, Nicky?” Sasha asks, casting a wary glance at the bulge of Nicky’s belly that even his Capitals hoodie couldn’t quite hide. He had heard of fluctuating sex drives during pregnancy but had figured he would ease into the subject later, given that the only kneeling Nicky had been doing was in front of a toilet, rather than in front of Sasha’s dick. 

Nicky glowers at him and Sasha can recognize the impatience in the slight flare of his nostrils. “No I don’t feel okay at all," he replies through gritted teeth "And I _won_ _’t_ feel okay until you fuck me, Sasha.” 

The bluntness of his words sends heat trailing down Sasha’s spine like hot wax and Sasha is suddenly reminded of the fact that it’s been weeks since he last had sex. And while it hadn’t been impossible to get by with his own hand and a little fantasizing, he would be a fool to refuse the kind of intimacy that Nicky hasn’t offered ever since this whole pregnancy thing started. 

“Okay, Nicky, we do whatever you want.” Sasha moves forward to cup Nicky’s face and he feels Nicky’s sigh of relief against his mouth when their lips meet. 

It feels different, having so much space between their chest due to Nicky’s swollen belly, and Sasha reminds himself not to press too close as he backs Nicky towards the closest wall. He compensates for the distance with his hands, runs them down Nicky’s sides and settles them on Nicky’s ass, grinning when Nicky moans in response. 

“Bed,” Nicky commands when he breaks away. " _Now_." Sasha lets Nicky drag him up the stairs but he comes to a stop at the threshold of the bedroom. 

"Shit, Nicky," Sasha says as he stares at the dildos strewn across the bed. "When did you get all this?" 

Nicky picks up the colorful array of silicon and sets them down on the bedside table, piling them on top of the equally colorful collection of parenting books. "Well what else am I supposed to do when you're not here," he answers matter-of-factly. "It doesn't always work, though. I've been trying the whole morning and I still haven't gotten off." 

"Is that why you want me to fuck you? Because you can't fuck yourself good?" Sasha teases. 

Nicky levels him with a glare, but his flushed cheeks are enough proof that Sasha had guessed correctly. "If you don't want to do it I'll figure something out by myself." 

"Wait, no, I'll help!" Sasha says. He sits down on the edge of the mattress and pulls Nicky towards him so that he can feel the press of Nicky's belly against his chest. "You want me to fuck, I'll fuck,” he says in a low voice, tilting his head to look up at Nicky. “Or maybe you wanna do the fucking." 

Nicky gazes down at him with a thoughtful expression, but eventually shakes his head with a regretful glance at his stomach. "Another time. Besides, I already prepared myself.” 

He lowers his head and the press of his mouth is insistent, his hands tangling in Sasha’s hair as his tongue delves into Sasha’s mouth. Sasha kisses back with just as much urgency and grabs a handful of Nicky's ass. It draws a muffled gasp from Nicky and his fingers scramble to pull Sasha's t-shirt over his head. It takes Sasha much longer to tug off Nicky's hoodie between kisses, but the warmth of his bare skin is well worth the trouble. 

"You look beautiful," Sasha says when Nicky steps out of his pajama bottoms to reveal the swell of his belly. His cheeks turn pink at the compliment but he smiles when Sasha bends to press a soft kiss right above the shallow indent of his navel. "How you want it, Nicky?" 

"I want to ride you," Nicky responds without hesitation and Sasha can tell by the determination in his pursed lips that he had thought long and hard about what he wanted while Sasha had been gone. 

"Okay with me." Sasha shrugs and scoots towards the center of the bed, kicking off his sweatpants as he goes. Nicky returns with the bottle of lube and the mattress dips as he crawls forward to straddle Sasha’s middle. 

"Let me do it," Sasha says, leaning on his elbows, and holds out one hand for the lube. He pours a generous amount in his palm, then tosses the bottle aside. Nicky raises himself onto his knees in anticipation but Sasha goes for his cock first. With his fingers curled into a loose ring, he strokes Nicky slowly but surely and grins when Nicky sucks in a breath. 

“Sasha, stop teasing,” Nicky says with a frown, then pushes down on Sasha’s shoulders so that he has no choice but to lean back against the headboard. He guides Sasha’s hand to his rim and fucks down on his fingers with a satisfied groan. It’s obvious from the effortless way that Sasha’s fingers glide in that Nicky had stretched himself out already. But Sasha has prepped Nicky enough times to know that Nicky still wasn’t quite ready, no matter how eager he was to continue. 

The crown of Nicky’s cock is wet with precome and it strains upward, towards the smooth curve of his stomach as Sasha slides his lube-slicked fingers in and out. Nicky’s hands are braced against the headboard for support and his face is already beginning to redden from the exertion. Sasha adjusts the angle of his wrist and Nicky gasps hot and wet against his ear. 

“I think you’re ready,” Sasha says finally and withdraws his hand. His own dick is hard and leaking, despite going untouched the whole time he was getting Nicky ready, and he gives it a few strokes to take the edge off as he waits for Nicky to settle down. 

“I’m more than ready,” Nicky says, his tone dry. His fingers close around Sasha’s cock to steady it and Sasha has to bite down on his lip as Nicky lines him up, then sinks down inch by inch. Nicky exhales when he manages to get Sasha balls-deep inside of him, then wiggles his ass to get in to position. It’s almost too much, having Nicky clenched tight around his cock, and Sasha clutches the bedsheets to stop himself from bucking up.  

Nicky places his palms flat on Sasha’s chest as he adjusts and Sasha takes a moment to stare. One of the advantageous of having sex in the middle of the day, Sasha thinks idly, is how clearly he can see with the sunlight streaming through the gauze curtains. And while Nicky’s naked body was not entirely foreign to him, Sasha has never seen him this naked during his pregnancy and he greedily takes in the changes: Nicky’s nipples are a shade darker than Sasha remembered and the usual flush in his cheeks had spread to the rest of his body, down his chest and across his swollen belly. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Nicky says, his voice breaking through Sasha’s wayward thoughts. 

“Nothing,” Sasha replies and he settles his hands on Nicky’s hips, “I’m gonna fuck you so good. Promise.” 

He thrusts upwards at a steady pace and watches as Nicky’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure. “God, _yes_ ,” Nicky moans and matches his own rhythm to Sasha’s, dropping his full weight onto Sasha’s cock in time to his thrusts.   

“What you want, Nicky? Harder? Faster?” 

“Harder, but move back a little first,” Nicky pants and Sasha pauses to scoot closer to the headboard. He rolls his hips and Nicky cries out sharply when Sasha drives his cock forward. “Fuck _yes_ , right there, Sasha.” 

The new position puts a strain on the muscles of his abdomen and Sasha can feel beads of sweat rolling down his temples as he nails Nicky at that very angle. Nicky’s words become unintelligible after a while, though Sasha can tell by the way Nicky’s nails were digging into his skin that Nicky was getting closer and closer. 

“ _More_ , Sasha,” Nicky commands, his breath hitching with every bounce. His hair flops over his eyes, but he doesn’t bother tucking them behind his ear and merely shakes his head until they’re no longer in the way. “Fuck me like you _mean_ it.”

Sasha growls low in his throat, screwing his eyes shut as he tries not to come too early. The last time Nicky had said those very words was during the summer, when they had spent a week in bed to maximize Nicky’s fertile window. Nicky had been just as demanding then, as he usually was when he had a goal in mind, and it had been some of the best sex Sasha’s ever had. And it wasn’t just the sex; they were creating something tangible, something meaningful and real that would soon bring a whole world of happiness to their lives.  

“I always mean it.” Sasha reaches for the headboard over his head and grips the edge of the headboard for balance. Once he's steadied himself, he bucks his hips upward, his dick driving into Nicky with so much force that the bedframe trembles with every thrust. Nicky lets out a sharp cry, and his jaw slackens as Sasha fucks into him with the same kind of brutal precision as his infamous one-timers. 

Nicky leans back so that he can get his hands on his own cock, which had been trapped between their stomachs. He strokes himself to the time of Sasha’s thrusts, but speeds up as he gets closer and closer to his release. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nicky shouts, throwing his head back as he comes, and he sounds almost triumphant. He continues to pump his hand until streams of white trickle through his fingers and spill onto Sasha’s stomach. When the last drop had been wrung from his cock, his entire body shudders and Sasha catches him by the shoulders before he can collapse forward. 

“I got you, Nicky,” Sasha murmurs and helps Nicky climb off his lap, carefully laying him on his his side. Thankfully, Sasha had not cleared all of the pillows off the bed before they started and he picks one up and tucks it under Nicky’s head. 

“Keep fucking me,” Nicky mumbles, and he sounds just as sure of himself as he was at the start, when he had stood in the hallway and gazed at Sasha with an almost predatory intensity. 

“You’re not too sensitive?” Sasha glances down at his own dick, which was still uncomfortably hard. It would be easy enough to take care of it on his own, but getting off with Nicky’s the heat of bare skin pressed all over him was a lot different than doing it surrounded by bathroom tiles.  

“Just a little,” Nicky admits but he turns his head and looks over his shoulder at Sasha. “You can use my thighs, if you want.” 

Sasha stares down at Nicky’s thighs, which were still well-muscled despite the fact that he hadn’t been allowed on the ice since he first started showing, and Sasha can’t help but run his fingers along Nicky’s pale skin. “You sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure,” Nicky huffs. “Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m going to break.” 

Sasha chuckles, then draws Nicky close so that he can press a kiss to the mole on his cheek, a move that Nicky usually wouldn’t let him get away with when he’s conscious. “I know. You ride even better when you have extra passenger here,” Sasha says with a light pat on Nicky’s stomach. 

Nicky lets out a snort of laughter but falls silent when Sasha’s hand trails down his hip to his thighs. He spreads his legs apart, shivering slightly when the tip of Sasha’s dick grazes his hole in passing, and clamps down when Sasha has slotted his dick in the space between his thighs. 

It’s not the same kind of tightness, but Sasha’s cock is still slick from before and the smooth glide of it against Nicky’s soft skin is infinitely better than his own hand. After a few dozen thrusts, Sasha can already start feel the desperation returning, the sensation of _too much_ and _not enough_ taking hold of all his senses. 

Nicky tries to help him along by rocking back against his cock and Sasha fumbles for his hand so that he has something to hold on to. He gasps loudly against Nicky’s shoulder as he feels his balls clench in anticipation and he’s close, so fucking close, and he knows he would reach his limit if only-   

“ _Sasha_ ,” Nicky whispers, insistent, and Sasha shouts as the euphoria washes over him in endless waves. He empties himself of the pressure that had built up inside him, releasing it in one great rush like a waterfall hurtling over the edge. 

When his head eventually clears, Sasha gradually pulls out and is inordinately pleased by his own come coating the back of Nicky’s legs. He knows, rationally, that Nicky can't get any more pregnant than he already was, but knowing that he _can_ get Nicky pregnant – and has – is enough to settle that primal urge lingering at the back of his mind. 

“Give me a minute and I’ll clean you up,” Sasha says once he catches his breath. 

“Don’t worry about it. I kind of like it, actually,” Nicky answers, stretching a little so that his come-slicked thighs rub against the side of Sasha’s cock. He tilts his head and his eyes are dancing with mischief when he gazes at Sasha. “And you like it too, don’t you, Sasha?” 

There was no sense in lying about how much he liked leaving his mark on Nicky, so he shrugs, “Yeah, I do.” 

Nicky’s smile is smug but the chaste press of his lips to Sasha’s is soft and sweet. “Good. Now go to sleep. You have a game to win tonight."


End file.
